Away from Reality
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: When a new RPG comes in, everyone play it. But when they can't log out, what happens? r


Blow from Reality.  
  
Dis: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!!!!!! SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Actually I own Vampyre and the setting. Not really sure what the plot is yet. I also got the idea from a game Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. The necromancer, druid, spell caster, paladin, and hunter basically came from character classes on d2.  
  
Titans Tower, main room, afternoon.  
  
"Hey, look what I got." Vampyre said, walking into the room.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Raven asked, briefly looking up from her book.  
  
"It's the new, RPG, Ultimate Power. It's so comprehensive, I can't wait to start playing it." Vampyre said.  
  
"Dude, they say that game is, like, the best." Beast Boy said, running over to Vampyre and snatching a copy. "Awesome, I'm gonna go install it and see if it's as good as they say." He ran to his room.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Cyborg said, getting a copy and walking to his room. Eventually every Titan had his or her copy, except Raven.  
  
"Why should I play? It's just a game." Raven stated, still reading.  
  
"Look, Raven, all I'm asking is that you give it a chance." Vampyre pleaded.  
  
"If I do, will you promise not to ever try to get me to play another video game as long as I live?" She asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, then, give me my copy." Raven said, putting her book down.  
  
About 20 minutes later, after they all had everything set up...  
  
"So what character do I want to be? A necromancer? A druid? A spell caster? A hunter? A paladin? I think I'll go with... necromancer." Vampyre said to himself. Raven ended up as a necromancer herself (this game has females and males for each class). Beast Boy as a druid. Cyborg ended up as a hunter. Starfire ended up as a spell caster. And last, but not least, Robin ended up as a paladin.  
  
A few months later...  
  
All of the Titans had made names for themselves. Vampyre was: Vampyre the Hellbringer. Raven was: Raven the Tormentor. Cyborg was: Cyborg the Silver Idol. Terra was: Terra the Earthshaker. Beast Boy was: Beast the Shapeshifter. Robin was: Robin the Lightstriker. And Starfire was: Starfire the Lightbender. They usually worked in the following pairs: Raven the Tormentor and Vampyre the Hellbringer. Robin the Lightstriker and Starfire the Lightbender. Beast the Shapeshifter and Terra the Earthshaker. Cyborg worked by himself, but today they gathered, because they all wanted entrance to the famed Hall of Heroes and Heroines.  
  
"Well, if we do get in, who would be king and queen of what?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I'm going for, king of the Darkness Realm." Vampyre said.  
  
"And I'll go for queen of the Darkness Realm." Raven said.  
  
"King of the Nature Realm" Beast Boy said.  
  
"Queen of the Nature Realm" Terra said.  
  
"King of the Realm of the Light." Robin said.  
  
"And I shall try to be queen of the Light Realm of the." Starfire said.  
  
"Realm of the Light." Robin said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, seeing as how, I don't have a queen, I guess I'll go for Roamer of the Realms." Cyborg said, feeling sad that he didn't have a queen.  
  
At the Hall of Heroes and Heroines, sometime later.  
  
All of the Titans were waiting to be challenged to get in. You couldn't get in unless you made a name for yourself.  
  
"And who is the one who wants the Throne of Darkness?" Dark king Death's head asked.  
  
"Me" Vampyre said, stepping forward.  
  
"Well, normally I do not allow anyone to challenge me that has not proven themselves, but with a record such as yours, I'm willing to put the crown on the line. If you beat me, then you will be named King of the Realm of Darkness. Do you accept?"  
  
"I do. Now you will learn why they call me the Hellbringer." Vampyre said, with a malevolent glint in his eye.  
  
"Fine. I shall match my level with yours. And the stage is 'Battlefield'" Death's head said. "We shall proceed to fight!" Vampyre began to chant and made symbols of fire with his hands, sending them flying at Death's head, who conjured up a water spiral spell, and was shooting down Vampyre's fire symbols.  
  
"What are you doing? You know fire can't beat water."  
  
"True, but water can't beat Hellfire."  
  
"Hellfire?!" Death's head said, alarmed. Vampyre made one final symbol, which was shot down, and yelled; "HELLFIRE!" Two pillars of Hellfire exploded out of his two outstretched arms, and, as if unable to contain the power, his eyes and mouth also exploded with the Hellfire. It went straight for Death's head, who tried to stop it with the water spell, but to no avail, and set him to flame. He screamed as the flames entered his body, and climbed higher and higher. He finally fell, after only about 20 seconds of this.  
  
"It seems I am the new King of the Realm of Darkness. Any questions? Good."  
  
"Yes, by word of mouth, you are the new king, and I your queen." Malice said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Then I challenge you for your crown, your highness." Raven said, stepping forward, and bowing.  
  
"As Death's head said, you cannot challenge me, but I challenge you, for the crown. Do you accept?"  
  
"I do. Prepare to lose your crown." Raven said, drawing her krises.  
  
"Raven, remember the scroll I gave you? Use it." Vampyre said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You cannot give another player items when you first enter the Hall of Heroes and Heroines." Malice said, glaring at Vampyre.  
  
"Excuse me, your highness, but he must've given her the scroll sometime else, because no-one has exchanged any items since this group has been in here." Scroll the administrator said, wringing his hands. Malice was not happy about this.  
  
"Very well. Dark crisis is the stage we shall fight in." She said, drawing her staff out.  
  
"No need to draw out your staff your highness, the match won't last that long." Raven told Malice, coldly. Raven unfurled the scroll, and chanted the words: "Drek tal vera langthun Hellfire." Instantly, a fire shot out of the scroll, burning Malice along with Death's head. Raven sheathed her krises. (A/n for those of you who don't know, a kris is a dagger with a jagged edge.)  
  
"I guess I am the new queen of the Darkness Realm." Raven said, walking up to Vampyre and hugging him. She had to be careful not to impale herself on the spikes sticking out of Vampyre's armor, Demon Scourge.  
  
*Well, that's it 4 now, I know short chapter, but I have to do other stuff too. I have to make other people's lives even more miserable. SO DID'YA LOVE IT??? HATE IT??? ON A SCALE OF 1-10. ALSO, IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT YOU IN THIS FANFIC. THEN TELL ME SO IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
